dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Catoonz!
Catoonz! is a kids channel in Scratchia, launched in 1999 (as Minimax). History in 2001, Minimax Scratchia was brought by TVCat Media, who converts Minimax Scratchia to FTA Kids channel. in 2001, when TVCat Media succesfully converted Minimax to FTA Kids TV, its pay TV slot was replaced with Fox Kids (now Disney XD), while Minimax was renamed to Catoonz!, while CBBC-like presentations was introduced to Catoonz!. in February 8, 2020, Catoonz! was temporary shutted down until February 16, after the 5 hour memorial program, "Goodbye Hildi", hosted by all Catoonz! presenters (all male Scratch OCs wearing Muslim clothing, while all female Scratch OCs wearing hijab (covering entire hair) amd abaya), mourning for death of Hildi, its last word before temporary shutdown was Noyaki saying "we're going 50s!". List of programs Current * The Noyaki and Sikayo Show!!! (children Japanese-style variety show) (2018-present) * Tamagotchi! * Danger Mouse (reboot) * Nightmare Ned * Big City Greens * Donkey Kong Country * Cinnamoroll * Big Hero 6: The Series * Onegai My Melody * Power Rangers series * Horrid Henry * Bottersnikes and Gumbles * Cookie Run: The Series * The Garfield Show * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * The Amazing World of Gumball * Running Man Animation * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Databrawl: The Series * Ejen Ali * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Amphibia * Thunderbirds Are Go! * Banzi's Secret Diary Preschool block (under "Picotoonz!" block) * Go Jetters * In The Night Garden * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Tayo The Little Bus * Robot Trains * Titipo Titipo * Simple Samosa * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Doki * Ping and Friends * Abby Hatcher * 44 Cats Upcoming * DC Superhero Girls (April 2020) * The Owl House (July 2020) Former as Minimax (1999-2001) * Dennis the Menace (1980s) (1999-2001) * The Smurfs (1981) (1999-2001) * Sailor Moon R (1999-2001) * Pokemon (titled as "Pocket Monsters") (1999-2001) * The Flientstones (1999-2001) * The Real Ghostbusters (1999-2001) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1999-2001) * Inspector Gadget (1999-2001) * Tom & Jerry theatrical shorts (1999-2001) * The Tom & Jerry Show (1999-2001) * Bobby's World (1999-2001) * Super Mario World (1999-2001) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (1999-2001) * Sonic SatAM (1999-2001) * Ewoks (1999-2001) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (1999-2001) * Animaniacs (1999-2001) * Captain N: The Game Master (titled as "Captain Famicom: The Game Master") (1999-2001) * Sonic Underground (2000-2001) as Catoonz! (2001-present) * Teamo Supremo (2003-2009) * Catscratch (2005-2015) * Kappa Mikey (2007-2013) * The Long, Long Holiday (2010-2011) * Crazed Cat (2011-2019) * Being Ian (2007-2009) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2001-2008) * Recess (2001-2004) * Lloyd in Space (2002-2007) * Ben 10 (2007-2010) * Amona Al-Mazyona (2017-2019) * Package from Planet X (2015-2016) * Sushi Pack (2008-2019) * Pucca (2008-2016) * Adventure Time (2013-2020) * Sonic X (2005-2009) * MAD (2011, pulled out after it turns out, it contains scenes that are not suitable for kids) * Zuzu The Bee (2019) * Wild Grindlers (2013-2014) Category:Scratchia Category:Television in Scratchia